


Tell Me More, Tell Me More!

by Storyflight



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Amamjo, Background Miu x Kaede, Background Relationships, Character Study, Developing Friendships, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kind of OOC Im new to this, Light Angst, My First Work in This Fandom, Ranrumi, Rarepair, Timeskips, Well....second-ish, a bit of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: Korekiyo asks Kirumi is there is anything she desired in her life.She begins to question if she does have any sort of wish that only belong to her.Some of the students give her an idea,but A certain someone seals the deal,and she wants more of it





	Tell Me More, Tell Me More!

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see  
> Wow, who would've thought I began to write, finish, and POST something that was not BSD  
> Anyway,
> 
> *Crying Mikan Sprite* I am sorry!!! This is my first Dangan Ronpa fic and it's so bad, it's been a while since I have been writing fics and not abandoning it. Through the course of this summer, I watched all of the gameplay of every DR games (Plus anime) and frankly, I am HOOKED. I've been roleplaying it with a couple of characters and Story fashion, fell in love with a rarepair.
> 
> To the fic itself!!! SORRY FOR THE TIMESKIPS THATS PART OF THE FIC!! I know it's not good but it was a little idea I had for a while and wanted to write it out. Not the best but I am working on it, I'm trying ;-; hopefully, my next fics will be a little better.  
> Minor spoilers, nothing about deaths or motives or anything like that though!! There's no killing game in this story, just ya know...Ultimates in a school with dorms
> 
> Spoilers are Rantaro's Ultimate Talent and some of his backstory, not a lot. Mainly just about his sisters.

“And done”

 

“Thank you, Kirumi” Korekiyo gave her a slight nod as he picked up his teacup. “As always, your tea will be marvellous”

 

“I appreciate your compliment” Kirumi gave him a slight bow, “Now, do you need anything else, Sir Korekiyo?”

“Actually, I have a question for you”

 

_A question?_

 

Kirumi tilted her head to the side, a question? Alright, she doesn’t mind...just a little surprised. Not many request for her to ask a question.

“What do you need to know?”

 

“Your Ultimate Talent...I think about it a lot” he confessed, “I see others and they seem to have pleasure with doing what they love…”

“What do you mean? I take pride in being a maid”

“No no, I meant your _talent_ itself, it’s for others and not for you”

 

_For others?_

 

“Have you wanted to use your talent for yourself, Kirumi? Angie can make art for herself, I enjoy studying humanity, Miu can invent for herself, Kaede playing her own pieces, Gonta enjoying bugs, Ryoma playing Tennis as he pleases…”

 

“Wait a minute! Sure but what about Maki who is a child caregiver?”

“I asked her about that, but she just gave me a cold stare and walked away. That’s why I am asking you. Do you _like_ your talent?”

 

_Do I like my talent?_

“Of course I do” she confessed, “I love seeing the looks on everyone’s face when I’m able to please them. Doing any task given at once, serving...it’s my passion. All I wish to do is help people, I don’t care about myself”

 

Korekiyo was intrigued. His eyebrows gave a slight raise with his bandaged hands looming over his teacup. Of course the Ultimate Anthropologist would have some sort of excitement learning more about Kirumi. At first, she didn’t mind but now there was an uneasy feeling about explaining her passion. What is he truly gaining from this? Or was he simply curious about the identity of Kirumi Tojo?

 

The maid sat down, watching Korekiyo pondering her words. What’s going on in that mind of his? Traits that were explained are probably being connected from history and past experiences. It’s as if it’s an interview for a documentary, the documentary going on in his mind for only Korekiyo to watch.

 

“Is there anything that you wanted, Kirumi?”

“I want—“

“Let me stop you there” A singular finger was raised, “It cannot be that you want to help people, it has to be what _you_ want. An example being ‘Oh, I would love to buy myself this kind of house’ or maybe ‘There’s this piece of clothing I really want’. Something that applies to only you, not anyone else. You have to be...shall I say, Selfish?”

 

Oh she hated that word, she hated it so much. She hated it to the point it made her skin crawl. Everything she’d done was for other people. Anything that she does for herself was merely necessary for a human.

 

“To be honest with you, Korekiyo, I do not know. I just wish to make people happy…”

 

He was silent for a bit. Although, those couple of moments of silence seemed like an eternity.

“Understandable, it’s in your nature after all. I hope that one day you’ll be able to find that one thing.”

 

She bit her bottom lip.

“May you tell me when you find that one wish? If that’s okay with you. That is if you’re comfortable with sharing, if not I understand. It doesn’t have to connect to your talent either, it may be hard to anyway.”

 

“I…” how long will it take her to find that one desire? Days? Months? Years?! It’s seems rather unrealistic in her eyes.

 

“Sure, I’ll look for it”

 

  * ••



 

A week as passed.

 

“This painting is divine, don’t you think?” Angie asked while lifting up the canvas. Upon their eyes was an African Savanna with several lions. Probably from a glance there was over ten of them.

It was very impressive. To start off, from a distance one might say it was photography. When looking at it close one can pick out each hair, grass, and texture. Angie truly poured her heart out on this piece.

Then again, she does with all of them.

 

“Thank you for letting us see the finishing results, Angie dear”

 

“Mighty fine job you did there” Ryoma complimented, “Was this painting for someone?”

“Actually, it was!” She answered, “You can say it was a commission!”

 

“A commission, you say?” Now it was Kirumi’s turn to speak. Since when did Angie began to do commissions for others? She never desired any money...

“Yes yes! I was offered payment and they told me what they desired!”

“So that means someone in our class asked for it, correct?”

“Yup yup, Ryoma~ Ooooh, I’m sure they will enjoy it!”

“Who...Who commissioned you, Angie?”

 

“Hehehe~” Angie waved one finger around, “I cannot tell yooooouuu! They told me to keep it a secret! You might see it once you go into someone’s room while cleaning! Hehe, but I know they will love it, Atua told me”

 

“I have a feeling who it was” The Ultimate Tennis Pro chuckled lowly, “Say, maybe I should commission you”

 

“Actually” Kirumi held her hands together, “I would love to commission you as well”

_This will be nice, something for myself...just like what Korekiyo said! It’s not the thing I desired but it is a start! Also, I’m helping Angie! She loves making art, it’s a win-win!_

 

“My my, Kirumi, I wouldn’t expect that from you” Ryoma nodded at her, “It’s nice to see”

 

“Commission me?” Angie laughed quietly, “I’ll do it for free. You already do so much for me, no need for payment. Now what would ya like?”

_Oh dear…_

She seemed a little too distressed from that question. What does _she_ want? Kirumi twiddled her thumbs a bit in thought of what in the world Angie should make for her.

 

“I...well….I’m not super sure…”

 

“Here, let me help ya out” Ryoma stepped in, “You like spiders, right? Why not have something relating to that?”

“Webs! Webs and Roses! With their thorns as well!” Her visible eye lit up from the mere thought of it.

What a lovely combination, the silky web engrossed in the gorgeous yet dangerous set of roses. Bright red being drowned in the dull white, bright white, a whole dance of strings attached.

Kirumi did not go into detail out loud. She believed Angie would be able to do her exact requests but just didn’t want too much on her plate.

She will be happy with anything.

 

“And if you want, a singular spider. There’s no set requirement in colours, how many roses, how thick the web is, I want that all up to your interpretation. You are the Ultimate Artist, I know that it will be beautiful”

 

Angie gave her the brightest smile, along with bringing both Ryoma and Kirumi into a tight hug.

 

“A-Ah!!”

“Thank you thank you thank you! As much as I love creating pieces for myself, it makes Atua and I very happy to do it for others! I’ll work on it right away! Oh!! What do you want, Ryoma?”

 

“Right now, out of this hug, my apologies but I’m not in the best position…”

 

Oh poor Ryoma

 

  * ••



 

Another week.

 

“Mistress Miu?”

“That’s me!! Now, what do you think? Is it a bit much? Should I add more?! Ugh, I don’t fucking know!!”

 

The two of them were in the Ultimate Inventor’s lab, observing a small pink box. That said box had a music arrangement surrounding it. Although Miu wasn’t one who specialises in music, so there wasn’t a time signature, key signature, and notes just scattered wherever on the staff.

 

There was a treble clef though, and the notes weren’t too crazy. None of them was above or below the said staff.

 

“It looks fine” Kirumi told her, despite the missing things needed in order to play it on an instrument. It was just a decoration.

 

“Now I just have to…” Miu held on to a small handle on the side and gave it a slow turn. The box opened, revealing a tiny pony trotting along while she kept turning. As it spun around, there was a...somewhat high pitched melody.

 

“A music box? You never told me you added that”

 

“Well I had to! Poo-ichi told me that fucking song, but I don’t remember it. I think it’s in German or French or something, the language all musicians know damn it!”

 

“She will really like it, Miu…”

 

_She’s been having a crush on Kaede for awhile now. The gift will help her confess her feelings._

 

“I can’t do it! Goddamnit!” Miu slammed her head on the table, enough to move around some of the items on it. “This genius can do so many things BESIDES actually TRY to be fucking romantic for a change. Of course everytime I make a goddamn sexual remark I’m being ridiculed—“

 

“You have been improving on decreasing it”

 

“And?! At this rate, I’m just going to be changing my fucking self for Kae-idiot!”

“Miu…”

 

She just groaned, now just resting her chin on the table.

“Cleaning lady, riddle me this?”

 

“I beg your pardon?”

“Did you change for Rantarō?”

“I-I—“

 

The mention of that name brought heat to her cheeks and butterflies in her stomach. The two of them recently confessed, but haven’t taken done much after that. They never called each other boyfriend and girlfriend, haven’t kissed, nothing!

No, they haven’t done anything publicly.

They have kissed a couple of times privately but they never told anyone. Not everyone knew about their questioning relationship and granted they didn’t want everyone to make a big fuss over it.

So far the ones who knew were Maki and Shuichi.

 

_They would all freak out seeing me, a maid, fall for someone. I-I can’t…_

 

“How did you…”

“I saw you two make out yesterday. You...You’re a little freaky~ I saw you putting his hands up in his shirt and—“

“Enough enough!” Kirumi didn’t want to relive that situation at a time like this.

“I will answer your question! I didn’t change anything, I was simply myself and still am. I can speak the same for Rantarō as well. We didn’t...force ourselves to change if that makes sense. We…” she held her hands up, then allowed her fingers to intertwine slowly.

“We influenced each other to make any changes if need be. Nothing bad of course…I mean, I learned how to not be so serious with everything. Took awhile but it’s a work in progress”

 

“Ah, okay okay…” The Inventor raised her head, sitting up in the chair and crossing her legs.

 

“You shouldn't change yourself for anyone. They should like you for who you are. If not, then they’re missing out on a wonderful young lady like yourself. Understand?”

 

Miu changed the subject.

“Do you give Rantarō any gifts? Besides your banging body of course~”

“I...Well…I have not...yet…”

 

_Oh dear I haven’t given him anything yet! How awful of me! Oh! I should’ve commissioned a piece for him! Stupid stupid! But Korekiyo said to do what I desire but— this is too much!_

 

“Huh...Miu? Once you give that to Kaede and if it’s not too much trouble, may you make something for me?”

“Aaaawwww fuck Yea! I get to make more inventions! Of course I can, no need to do anything in return or whatever!”

 

“Alright, this is an idea I have….”

 

  * ••



 

Almost sunset.

 

_Pit pat pit pat pit pat_

 

Tasks were completed, now she can head back to her dorm and rest. Kirumi was requested to have at least two hours of rest a day. Afterwards, she will be prepare dinner for everyone.

 

However, her gloved hand didn’t even make it to her doorknob when she was called.

 

“Ki-chan”

There was a staggered gasp from the nickname. She knew _exactly_ who that was!

“What do you need...” Kirumi turned to face Rantarō.

“My beloved?”

 

“I assumed you’re on your break, I’m really glad you accepted that request. I know you hate breaks but It’s healthy” he cupped one of her hands carefully as if holding delicate glass.

 

“May you come with me to my room? Just for a short time? I want to show you something”

Kirumi nodded and followed Rantarō over to his dorm room.

She enjoyed going into his room. With his globe scattered with Sticky Notes and pinned maps, it always felt...exciting. It did feel like she was going to a new place every time she steps inside.

 

Her favourite part is when he is telling his stories about his travels. Kirumi would rest her head on his shoulder and take in every single word.

The sparkle in his eyes when he goes in detail...no wonder he is the Ultimate Adventurer.

 

“I wanted you to see…” he picked up a canvas, faced upside down, “This!”

 

“Oh?” She carefully flipped it over.

 

_Oh_

 

It’s Angie’s painting! The family of lions in the Savanna!

 

“O-Oh is..is this…”

“Let me tell you about it” Rantarō sat down on the side of the bed and patted the side next to him, hoping his girlfriend would do the same.

 

“You’re the one who commissioned Angie?!”

“Oh, did you already know? I wanted it to be a surprise, haha…” he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “I messed up there”

 

“Not entirely!” Kirumi sat down and hug his arm, “I didn’t know it was from you! Tell me about it, you know how much I love listening to what you have to say”

 

“You’re too sweet to me” he gave her a little kiss on the cheek and placed the painting on their laps.

 

“I’ve been to Africa a couple of times as you may remember, of course there’s still much to explore so I can’t say I know everything there. I mean, the continent is huge! We went on a an exclusive tour...well, exclusive as in just me and one of my sisters, into the savanna. Saying that just brings shivers, because of the Savanna I discovered my Ultimate Talent. Anyway… the little tour, very risky for us to do but worth it! Want to know why?”

 

“Tell me more” She scooted closer to Rantarō.

 

“The animals there! Up close and in their natural habitat! I never thought I would see a Gazelle leap about in the tall grass! Or a Zebra heading over to get a drink of water. We were even able to be face to face with a giraffe! You thought Gonta was tall? That’s a whole different story! Speaking of him there were some colourful beetles around...oh, am I boring you, Ki-chan?”

 

What a silly question!

She shook her head.

“Tell me more”

 

“Haha, alright” another cheek kiss for Kirumi.

 

“The two of us climbed up on a very large, I mean _large_ rock! It was enough to see miles and miles of the Savanna! It was a lefty task but we did it! The reward was a marvellous view of the area. And that’s when we saw…”

 

Rantarō stopped speaking in order to face the maid.

Her visible eye was so wide in awe, pale green a bit brighter than usual, with a small smile on her features. Instead of hugging his arm, she decided to grab hold of his waist and nuzzle her head on his shoulder.

Kirumi was so invested in his story, it happens every time.

It could be the first, tenth, millionth time! Kirumi would never get sick of his stories and Rantarō would always find her excitement to be absolute perfection.

 

“Let me guess, _Tell me more?_ ”

She nodded shyly.

 

“Below us were a family of lions. Many lionesses, cubs running about, and the ‘King of the Jungle’ they say, simply resting. Oh man! Did you know lions spend most of their lives sleeping? Males that is. Lionesses are the ones who hunt. If Tenko was a lioness, she would make them get up on their paws and work for a change!”

 

The maid started to giggle.

 

“That was…” his usual bright smile faded, “That was the last adventure I went on with any of my sisters. I lost her after that”

 

“O-Oh…” Rantarō mentioned to her previously about his sisters. He loved them all dearly but ended up going missing while he travelled with them.

“Ran...Rantaro…I’m…”

 

“No need for that. Now that I told you that, allow me to keep going, now the painting…” he smiled again, although it seemed a little forced.

 

“It’s supposed to be me and my sisters! Can you tell?”

 

“What do you…”

 

There was one male lion there, lazily perched on a rock while looking down at the ones below him. She counted silently, twelve lionesses of different ages either sleeping, grooming another, or playing. There were even two cubs tackling each other in the corner.

But there was something that was odd.

 

There was the Male lion, Rantarō. Then there was the twelve lionesses, his sisters.

 

“Who is that?” Kirumi pointed at the adult lioness curled up with Rantarō’s lion on the rock. Matter of fact, her eyes seemed more focused than his!

 

“Oh...well, promise you won’t laugh when I tell you, okay?”

“O...Okay?”

 

“It’s…” he could barely get it out without laughing.

“Rantaro! Tell me!” She gave him a small shove, but it was a rather playful one.

 

“Sorry! sorry! I’m nervous!”

“Nervous about what? Who is supposed to be the other lion?”

“I don’t know I-if I should tell you actually”

“Why? What sort of symbolism is she supposed to convey?”

“She’s you”

 

_What_

 

Silence filled the room.

That lioness was supposed to be her?! _Kirumi Tojo?!_ She held back a gasp as her face grew red in a matter of seconds.

 

“M-Me?!”

“You...You are part of my family after all” his green gaze grew soft, making Kirumi even more flustered.

 

What takes the cake is him leaning forward for a kiss.

Of course, she wasn’t going to let him do everything. The maid pulled him closer, opening her mouth a little bit to let him take more. His lips were so soft, he was so soft, everything about their moment was heavenly.

 

The two of them broke the kiss at the same time, green eyes staring at one another.

The two of them had the state as if it was their first kiss.

  


“...Me?”

“You mean so much to me, Kirumi. As a person, a friend, a partner...It’s so nice to have someone like you. So caring, selfless, beautiful, kind...and seeing you interested in what I talk about...seeing you work hard for everyone in this academy...I can’t wait till we are done here and I reunite with my sisters...They would all love you”

 

“P-Pardon?” She still dazed by everything going on.

“Haha, sorry about that...I didn’t tell Angie the meaning of the painting so she doesn’t know who is who. I have a feeling Ryoma might, he came by when she was showing me a work in progress.

 

_So that’s why he said that…_

 

“I’m glad she kept her secret not to tell who asked for it. Well...the painting means a lot to me and I wouldn’t want to share the true meaning of it with anyone but _my family”_

 

That word is sticking to her...sticking to her in such a bittersweet way.

Kirumi was an only child with her parents being rather distant. They were busy working, she was busy trying to help them, there was no time for bonding.

 

She lacked the sense of a family for so long…

 

_It’s what I...what I desire!_

 

“Yes! I would love to raise a family with you”

 

That came out all too wrong.

 

“S-Sweetheart?!” His eyes averted away from her with the blush painting along his face, “I-I didn’t know you...w-wanted that”

“What?! Oh! OH DEAR! I-I didn’t mean it like that!!”

 

“Haha, so you don’t want to take the Amami name?”

 

“Too early for that! Too early!! I’m sorry!!” She buried her face in his chest in embarrassment. Kirumi just wants to crawl under a bed now and never face Rantaro again.

“It’s quite alright, sweetheart. Besides, we have to focus on graduating. It is a nice thought though…”

 

“I...I would love to meet your sisters, yes. Even if years later we are no longer in a relationship, m-may I still...be a part of your family?”

 

“The more the merrier” a firm kiss on the forehead for the maid.

“When I first saw you, I knew you were going to mean a lot to me…one way or another”

 

“How So…?”

 

“Alright, guess I’ll tell you more~ but how about we save that for after dinner?”

  
  
  


Everyone present was served their plate. In no time everyone began to eat.

Another deed is done. She gazed over at Miu, realising that she was sitting next to Kaede and chatting. Whatever it was, the two of them were really invested in that topic and scooted closer to one another.

 

“Hold on!” The Ultimate Pianist took a spoonful of rice and fed it to Miu.

“Hmm!” Before She was able to speak, Miu swallowed and playfully batted his shoulder, “Uncalled for!”

“Want me to do it again?”

“S-Shut up! No, I don't!!”

 

_All went well for her._

 

Everyone else was their usual selves. Kokichi was nudging Maki to get her attention, Kaito was cutting all of his food first, Tsumugi was quietly eating, Tenko and Himiko had small talk, Kiibo listened, Shuichi was lost in thought for a bit before eating….

 

_Wait, where’s Angie?_

 

“Yooo-Hooo! Kirumi~”

“Huh?” The Maid noticed Angie at the entrance of the dining hall, waving at her cheerfully.

 

“Come! Please!”

“C-Coming!” Thankfully no one noticed the two of them heading off for their secret meeting.

 

Maybe one or two saw, but nothing major.

 

“What is it, Angie?”

The Artist held out a canvas to her, smiling as bright as the sun.

Did her heart stop beating for a second?

 

It was the painting she requested…

 

Grey background with two rose, one scarlet and one black. The thorns were so prominent and sharp, as if touching the painting will prickle someone. The plants were surrounded in the silver silk of a spider’s web, as if the web was pulling the roses together. The web continued in front of them, behind them, all around.

 

In the corner was one spider resting. One simple black spider.

 

Yet it was able to bring her to tears.

“It’s beautiful, Angie...I knew you could do it! Oh thank you!” Kirumi pulled her for a hug, similar to the one she gave the maid about two weeks ago.

“Thank you so much! It’s...You’re just so talented Angie. I knew you could do it”

 

“It was no problem! Atua gave me the motivation to do so, giving me guidance to paint you what you deserved! He’s pleased you love it!”

“I can’t wait to hang this up. I will hold on to this forever…”

  


Kirumi released the hug and held onto the canvas.

“Come on, I don’t want your dinner to get cold”

“Alrighty!” Angie gave her a wave and trotted off. Kirumi was in the middle of following until Korekiyo blocked her path.

 

“E-Eurgh!!”

“My apologies for scaring you. I just wanted to make sure you two were alright. Rantarō was...quite worried, a bit too worried than others”

“Everything is fine, don’t worry” The Maid gave him a nod of approval, “Just a small conversation and exchange with Angie”

 

“You sure? It looks like you’ve been crying”

“Oh? Don’t worry about that, don’t tell Rantaro either!” Kirumi Wiped her eyes a bit.

 

“Oh, I found it by the way”

She could tell the Anthologist smiled under his mask,

“I wasn’t expecting you to find it so soon….I knew you would be able to at one point. Now, may you tell me more? Not required of course, but I’m curious”

 

Kirumi giggled and hugged the painting tighter.

“Sorry! It’s a secret!”

  


  * ••



 

Kirumi kept those promises. She didn’t tell Korekiyo her desire of filling the spot in her heart of having a family. She kept Angie’s painting and it hangs peacefully in her apartment. They have all graduated, living their own lives and letting their talents impact the world.

 

She looked at the one-of-a-kind watch, dark grey with a design of a compass on the inside, currently midnight. Kirumi has been waiting for about half an hour now, it should be any minute now.

 

_Maybe it was delayed? Having to go through customs? Lots of people? Tec—_

 

“KI-CHAN~”

“A-AH!” Kirumi rose to her toes when someone came and hugged her from behind. That someone is the world famous traveller Rantarō Amami, returning from his trip to America.

 

“Sorry!” He kissed her cheek as a form of apology, “It’s been so long and I had to give you a proper greeting!”

“You could’ve not surprised me!” She huffed and leaned back a tad.

 

“It’s nice to have you back, I missed you so much”

“I missed you too” he gave him several more kisses along her face, “I will save the lips for when I head to your apartment. Maybe I can have another little adventure”

“Hey! Don’t say that in public!”

 

“Haha, fine. Then let’s head to your apartment. I’m sure my sisters will be okay with me staying with you, it is…”

Rantarō looked down at his watch. It was almost identical with Kirumi’s but a dark green.

 

“Ah, Midnight. I’m sorry I had to have such a weird flight and then those delays”

“It’s quite alright, allow me to take you back to my place then. But you need to rest!”

 

Rantarō gave her a pout.

“But Ki-chan...I missed you so much!”

“Get your suitcases, silly”

 

The Adventurer stuck his tongue out and get his large suitcase and carry-on. Holding his hand, Kirumi let the way over to her car and drove back to her apartment.

 

The whole time, Rantarō talked about his adventure in America. He went to several states, met many people, got into a bit of trouble here and there but nothing too bad.

 

With each cliffhanger, Rantarō gave Kirumi a smirk and waiting for her to say….

  


“Tell me more! Tell me more!”

 

“The rides there were really fun!” The two of them were in bed, holding each other close and wide awake. From the looks of it, the two of them won’t be getting any sleep tonight. There’s a lot to catch up on.

 

“I love Universal Studios and Islands of Adventure. I think that place was made for me! I should take you one day”

 

“I’m sure your sisters would want to go instead”

“It can be a family trip” Rantaro nuzzled noses with her, “They’ll enjoy it and get to spend time with their big sister”

 

“I’m not really their big sister! They just call me that because I’ve been dating you!”

“Haha, I suppose you’re right about that” Rantarō cupped her arm cheek and gave her a small peck on the lips.

 

“That can be arranged”

“H-Huh?!” Now Kirumi was a bit confused.

“I beg your pardon but...may you explain why?”

 

“Tell you more? Alright…”

 

He gave her another kiss, but she would tell he was rather nervous doing so.

 

“I...I want you to officially be part of the family, Kirumi Tojo. What I’m asking for is…”

 

“....R-Rantarō…..”

 

“Be part of the Amami family….Marry me, my beloved…”


End file.
